1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to conducting electrical signals between bodies undergoing relative rotational motion and, more particular, is concerned with a wireless slip ring assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slip ring devices are widely used to conduct electrical signals from a first body to a second body undergoing rotational motion relative to the first body. However, most conventional slip ring devices have a multiplicity of parts and are complex, costly and time consuming to fabricate and assemble. Their complexity tends to undermine their reliability.
By way of example, fabrication and assembly of one widely used prior art slip ring device requires use of forty-eight short lengths of insulated conductor wires which have to be stripped back from their ends and then welded or soldered one at a time to twenty-four rings and twenty-four brushes. Then, the twenty-four rings are installed into a precision mold for potting after which the assembly is potted and machined to provide "V" grooves thereon. Further, both inner and outer subassemblies making up the slip ring device are typically high Q metal frame structures which have to be supported on preloaded ball bearings. In certain environments, the tolerance of the prior art slip ring device to mechanical vibration and shock is inadequate, producing ringing and clatter which causes the slip ring device to failure when its brushes begin to vibrate or "dance" in their "V" groove seats.
In view of the above-described problems with an existing typical slip ring device, a need exists for a new approach to slip ring design which will simplify fabrication and assembly and thereby enhance reliability.